vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Seela Brax
Seela Brax was a recix in the Roadani Military during AeP 446. She was Roadani by birth and lived in Sar-Makashi. Her post was as a guard of General Rathers and worked in Hrai Kraedox. Seela Brax was a main suspect in the search for the Iron Tempest Commando in the keep. History Seela Brax was born to a large family in Sar-Makashi. They were from the Ring but mostly worked as laborers in the farms outside the walls. Her grandfather owned a small portion of land where he grew rice. She always planned on leaving the military after her four years of service to work with her family. After she was drafted she was eventually assigned to work in the personal guard of General Rathers who was one of the War Masters. She worked in Hrai Kraedox. Because she was assigned to the most secure place in Roadon she never saw action. In AeP 446 her family fell into deep debt. She used her position in Hrai Kraedox to try and bail her family out. Seela began to steal plates and cups from the keep. Several Toallan merchants had an interest in buying what she found. They would meet her in the Palm Street Ale and Tea House when her squad went drinking. Doing this prevented the interest from swallowing her family. Seela had other problems as well. When she went drinking with her unit, their segreant would get too drunk and try to start fights. The unit had no problem putting down Sergeant Mahkay, however they felt uncomfortable doing so. Because of the week she started working in Hrai Kraedox she fell under suspicion. The Corp of Secrets had determined that an Iron Tempest Commando had infiltrated the keep that week. In Yaerrus of AeP 446 Commandant Mezzin Qolat, Cleric Krin, Oruc Chalishan, and Al’Sys started an investigation. They talked to Seela and learned about her issue with Sergeant Mahkay. Krin was suspicious of her because she addressed him incorrectly twice. However, when they investigated the Palm Street Ale and Tea House they found she was nervous because of her stealing. Oruc cinterrupted her when she was dealing with the Toallans. She did not fight him and promised Krin she would comply completely after explaining her family’s situation. Krin understood her situation and thinking her morally justified, ensured she was not dismissed but instead moved to an outpost in the middle of nowhere to serve the rest of her time in obscurity. Appearance Seela Brax was an average looking Roadani. She was relatively fit and wore the uniform of a simple soldier. Relations Seela Brax cared deeply for her family even enough to steal from the Grand General. She felt bad for betraying her unit but hated her sergeant due to his penchant for drinking too much and trying to attack his subordinates. Powers As a member of the Roadani Military, Recix Brax was expertly trained with the spear and the shortsword. Although relative to the Roadani her skills were not exceptional, relative to the rest of the world she was very impressive. List of Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Empire of Roadon